1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens and a photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solid image capturing device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) becomes smaller and still realizes a high pixel resolution, a lens system included in an image forming device such as a digital camera, a video camera, and a surveillance camera including the image capturing device is also required to have improved optical performance and become smaller.
Also, the number of digital camera and surveillance camera users have increased and become more sophisticated with such devices, demand for photographing apparatuses that implement a high magnification and excellent optical performance is increasing. Accordingly, zoom lenses employed in digital cameras and surveillance cameras are required to have high performance and magnification, and be small and lightweight at the same time.
In the related art, since four group type zoom lenses are suitable for achieving 5× or higher magnifications and are relatively small, the constructions of the four group type zoom lenses are suitable to satisfy the above demand, and thus, the four group type zoom lenses are being employed in photographing apparatuses.
Accordingly, various four group type zoom lens designs have been proposed. However, aberration accompanying zooming still increases in the proposed designs when trying to achieve high magnification, and the aberration makes it difficult to realize high optical performance throughout the overall region while switching from a wide-mode to a tele-mode.